


Need Not 毋庸置疑

by papesse



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Size Kink
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papesse/pseuds/papesse
Summary: John提供了某种缓解疼痛的措施





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [need not](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145029) by [the_ragnarok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ragnarok/pseuds/the_ragnarok). 



Chapter 1

Harold知道自己最好别看，但有时候就是忍不住。

John正怒气冲冲地进门，身上的衣服脏得不成样子，似乎是带着他们的号码刚刚从下水道钻出来一样。“我先洗个澡。”他说道，一边把自己的衣服迅速脱光。

说真的，Harold没给自己找什么借口，John全裸的时间也不过就是从脱光衣服开始走到图书馆的浴室门后的那一小段时间里。他的衣服、裤子什么的都滴滴答答地被脏水浸透了，还泛着一股臭味。他已经擦干了脸上的血，眼睛下方有一道口子，Harold 在心里默默记下了一笔，等会儿洗完澡得帮他消个毒，这场景下有太多和性感色气没关系的事情要考虑了。

然而除却那些，一个细节倒是让Harold印象深刻：John的阴茎，那可真是让人惊叹的尺寸，尽管还只是疲软地悬荡在那一堆柔软蜷曲的阴毛里。

也许他最好想点儿什么别的东西，不要那么赤裸裸地关注如此色情的部位，关注比如说John的胸，或者他的腹部，或者大腿什么的。他身上的每个部分都很健美，令人赏心悦目，但都不像那个地方那样那么冲动地就唤起了Harold的“需求”

哦，不，说“需求”并不正确，Harold对于食物和睡眠才有所“需求”；而如今他却是在“渴望”John的阴茎，他当然可以对其继续“渴望”下去，因为显然，这种渴望说无法被满足的。John是他的雇员，因其雇佣关系占这种便宜显然违背道德准则，更别说John也会理所当然地因为他们之间的工作关系而拒绝自己了。

Harold站起来，去给John找一套能替换上的衣服，当他听到浴室门拉开的声音时，只是淡定地看着电脑屏幕，直到换衣服产生的那种悉悉索索的布料摩擦的声音消失。

~~

日子过得一成不变，白云过驹，这一天天的还算对付。

Harold几乎想要把今天的不快归结于某种确定具体的东西，可他的疼痛指数才不过3级，都还没到需要服用止疼片的程度，而假如John那边情况不那么好需要他救急的话，自身睡眠不足导致的困倦依然可以由咖啡摄入来弥补。

但又不是这样。John这次处理起号码得心应手，这让他心情大好。

大概这才是Harold心情恶劣的根本原因。好心情意味着John会和自己遇到的每个人调上两句情，从Fusco警探开始，一直到卖苏打水的那个上了年纪的店主都没放过，Harold觉得自己对这些人的厌恶来得完全不合逻辑。

“任务结束。”John的声音从耳机里传来，雀跃得叫人生厌。“接下来还有什么事？”

“没什么了。”Harold说道，“接下来你可以休息了，Reese先生，有什么事我再联系你。”

John便道了再见，断了联系。Harold一边默默兀自骂骂咧咧，一边花了点时间从街上的公共摄像头追踪他，才起身离开桌子。

好吧，这种莫名其妙而来的坏心情还在，他得做点什么让自己分一下心了。

Harold起身去图书馆后头的床垫上躺好，这床垫对他的背可没什么好处，但至少可以躺着打上些许时间的盹儿。

只是现在他并不想休息。

Harold绝大部分时间都很顾及自己的身体，他的身体相当于是一台上了年级又脾气古怪的破败机器，但就现在的情况看来，这台机器依然还能根据他的预期运转。只是对其进行维护的手段已经变得单调乏味。Harold已不能进行健身锻炼，怕又把自己折腾出什么事，况且他也没有多少时间锻炼，只能尽力而为了。

说真的，如今这种事情像是另外一种形式的“保养”，

自从他受伤以来，射精已经不是纯粹的快乐。他需要考虑太多的体位和姿势的问题。花的时间太长之后就会导致痛苦，有时甚至长到让他比开始时更难受，身体痛到无法继续下去是非常让人沮丧的。况且这种物理刺激达到的高潮并不能完全消除慢性疼痛。这就要求Harold必须想别的法子，而想别的法子实在是太花时间了。

现在，至少他省去了最麻烦的一件事：想什么让自己有感觉的事情：John的阴茎自然而然地浮现在他的脑海里。

Harold安静地在脑海里描绘这这幅令人兴奋的画面：撸动它，直到勃起，然后舔冠头，尝尝它在嘴里的味道，John会发出“咝咝”的喘息声吗？他会情难自禁的握紧拳头，冲动地往前挺动身体吗？

正常情况下，只要想到John会有的反应就会让Harold感到心满意足，然而今天却发觉自己依然疲软，他渴望着，就一次也好，不必在意太多，他渴望John，却不需要去担忧自己这样想是否是对的，就一次也好，比起现在做应该做的事情，Harold更想要舒服的感觉。

Harold独自躺在床上，无人知晓他到底在脑海里想着什么，他想着John的阴茎现在在他的抚弄下变得越来越粗，越来越硬了，他在脑海里勾勒阴茎粗壮的份量，想象着阴茎表面摸起来又会是如何柔软细腻的触感，当它尝起来的时候嘴里还会有淡淡咸咸的味道。

这个味道应该在口腔靠后的地方，要抵着喉咙，几乎让人窒息的感觉。哦，Harold希望自己能切实感觉。

然而，然而，Harold闭起眼睛，他松开自己的阴茎，摸索着找到润滑油，倒在自己手上，两只手都摩挲到又滑又软，床垫都弄脏了，但是没关系，这事可以以后再说。

他试着让自己放松，好插进一只手指，然而身体却发出了抗议，相比起扩张的艰涩，反而是背部和手腕都更为绷紧，但他不在乎，现在他只想操自己。

曾经有人评价过他的手活不错，但对于John来说，他浑身上下都应该非常不错，也是，有了尺寸那么可观的阴茎，手活根本可以不足为道，单凭他的尺寸就能应付自如了。他的屁股每一次都能把阴茎插得更深，让自己叫出来，可以一直操下去，让Harold在他的戳刺和撸动中射出来，感觉是多么好……

”Harold？“

有那么一会儿，哈罗德觉得自己幻听了，然而幻想正在变成现实。他的眼睛睁开，意识到John现在就在图书馆。

他的第一反应就是大喊“走开”，但这肯定会适得其反。Harold想找什么盖住自己或是想出什么理由支开他却发觉John已经站在那儿了，正瞠目结舌地看着他。

Harold瞬间恼羞成怒，“要么离开，要么脱衣服。”

他真的没指望John眨了眨眼睛，点了点头，选了第二条。

Harold坐起来，看着John。他有点生自己的气：John依然帅得销魂荡魄，自己本应该好好趁着这个机会好好打量他的，他身上的每一寸每一角。而相反，此时此刻自己脾性正恶劣着，直到John的阴茎从他的四角裤里探出头来——已经半勃起了，然后Harold就再也挪不开眼睛了。

Harold的手握住John的阴茎，他的手很热，鼻子就在根部处，享受这John身体散发气息，那是一种令人感到愉悦的纯男性的、带着麝香的味道。阴毛就和皮肤一样，摸起来同看上去一样柔软。Harold鬼使神差地在他的髋部和下腹落下亲吻。

“Harold.”John的声音抖得厉害。

Harold似乎挣扎了一番才松了手。“如果你对此有意见，Reese先生，”他饱含怒意地说，“应该在脱衣之前提出。”

John咽了咽口水。“没有问题。”他的声音几乎是蚊鸣。

Harold闭起眼睛。“Reese先生。我现在心情欠佳。这不是玩猜谜游戏的时候。除非你真的想和我上床，否则最好穿上衣服离开。”

“好吧，”John回答，听起来有些茫然。他当然没有离开，所以Harold又开始了先前的抚弄。

阴茎还在膨胀。坦白来说，如果Harold没做好准备被那东西劈开的话，尺寸真的很吓人。之后，他用一根手指飞快地给自己扩了扩张，一把跨坐在John身上。

John双手摁住他的腰。Harold顿了顿，现在又怎么了?，他想这么问，但脱口而出的却是 “哦,对。保险套。”

“不是这样的，”John微微皱着眉头。“我能不能——”他毫不费力地用一只手扶着Harold，另一只手探入Harold的穴口。“你在开玩笑吧?这样你根本容纳不了我。”

“看着吧，”Harold坚定地回答，在John的手里徒劳地扭动着。

John不肯松手。“不。”Harold抗议道，但John坚持。“不能这样。”

然后Harold就被放倒在床上，仰面躺着，John置身于在他两腿之间——他的肩膀撑着Harold的膝窝，这是什么时候发生的?——而John却在

舔他。

房间里似乎一下子缺了氧。Harold头晕目眩，喘着粗气，当John吞吐着他时，肌肉不可控制及地绷紧，John把他的身体撑起来，这样John才吞到底。这感觉难以置信，难以忍耐地舒服，快感几乎要凿穿，Harold浑身汗淋淋的，在枕头上辗转蠕动。

John的手握住了他的阴茎上，高潮的感觉即将到了，Harold可以感觉到自己濒临极限。他呻吟了一声，迫使自己用粗粝的嗓音喊出了:“等一下。”

John置若罔闻，直到Harold攥住他的头发，摁着头推开他，“上我，”Harold毫不含糊地对他说。

这话让John迟疑了很长时间，长到Harold快想要拿出重磅威胁来刺激他继续做下去了。这就是为什么Harold觉得不应让自己享受那所谓“无害的愉悦”:因为它们永远不会一直“无害”下去。

但John却开口了，“保险套?”Harold这才突然想起来自己根本没有保险套。就在他差点就要在沮丧的情绪爆发时，John接着说:“没关系，我有一个。”他从口袋里拿出来，很快地给自己套上，John轻轻推倒Harold，让他侧身躺下，然后像两把汤勺那样贴在他身后。他阴茎抵着Harold的穴口，给了他一点时间来适应自己插入会带来什么样的感觉，“还好?”

Harold没有回答，抬起屁股往后挪了，发出一声响亮的呻吟，差点让自己都惊讶。

John在他身后颤抖着。“Harold，”他说，声音轻得几乎听不见。“Harold，别伤着自己——”

Harold没在听，疼痛只是一瞬间的，而如今他只能关注在那不可思议的愉悦上;John那令人痴迷的热度在他的身体里奔腾，使他四肢舒展伸开。阴茎很大，几乎算得上是一种蕴含着蛮力的攻击了。然而这攻击就在他最需要的地方，它又粗又长，填满了整个肠壁。“闭嘴，”Harold几乎是语无伦次地说，“操我。”

最后，John当然身体力行的贯彻了。

通往高潮的路对于Harold来说一如既往地陡峭，但现在他有John那无与伦比的力量在背后支持，推动着;John在他身体里。Harold只需要用手包住自己的阴茎，闭上眼睛撸动，就像这样，几分钟后他就能抵达高潮了。

在他身后，John的戳此规律又有力，缓慢又坚定地干着，让人心驰荡漾地插入和抽出。

很好，太好了。John那只得空的手按在Harold的腹部，摩挲着，摁压着，使得每一次的感觉都增加了一个数量级的敏感。John把他那只空着的手顺着Harold的躯体往下摸，打破了Harold对自己那充满渴望的阴茎的绝对控制。现在轮到John来撸动了，他的一只手捋动着Harold的阴茎，另一只手摸着他的肚子，而Harold所要做的唯一事情就是接受他给予的一切。

“哦，”Harold喘息着，就像高潮快到的诱人的暗示一样。他快要到了，如果他现在微微挪一下位置，或者想到了什么不对的事情，如果他松懈下来……或者……

“嘘,”John说。他紧紧地搂着Harold。“嘘。”

就这样，Harold轻而易举地就被送到高潮，而高潮吞没了他，持续了很长时间:他似乎不能自己地射精，把自己、床和John的手射得到处都是，Harold听到似乎有人在抽泣，他深切怀疑那是他自己的声音。

过了很长时间，Harold停止颤抖了，John开始抽了出来。Harold脑海中突然出现一个色情的画面，他把保险套卷了下来，换上自己的嘴包住John的阴茎，而开口的却是，“做完它。”

现在Harold已经不会被欲望冲昏头脑，理所当然地就能更好地集中注意力了。他能感觉到John背靠着自己的温暖身体，他紧绷的肌肉，听到John渴望的喘息。他的手仍然松松地圈着Harold的阴茎，Harold轻轻地抚摸着他的指关节。。

John搂住他腹部的那只胳膊紧紧地锢住Harold，几乎要把他夹痛，但其实并没有真的弄疼他。John在耳边低声念叨着他名字，那声音简直就是在Harold的耳边轻声吹气一般的呢喃。

之后他完全放松下来，几乎被抽走所有骨头似的贴着Harold。“唔……”John的声音轻缓，充满着餍足。他用手摸了摸Harold腹部一团乱的粘稠的精液。“看来你需要这个。”

Harold本想尖刻地反驳，但想到了John声音中的蕴藏的疲倦，想到了他之前的语调。“我想是的，”Harold取而代之地轻声回答，把手放在John的手上。

 

*TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John提供了某种缓解疼痛的措施

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一篇是Violentdaylight太太《algiatry》（译：《疼痛管理》）的姐妹篇。

“需要我过来吗？”John接起电话说，这基本上是个肯定句，他已抓起枪整装待发了。Harold一天前曾经说过他今天一天都不在图书馆，而John已经把所有该做的事情都安置妥当。所以当电话想起时，坦白说，他多少有点心神不宁。

然而，比起以前Harold经常说的：“我们有了一个新号码。”这句话，电话里的回应是短暂的沉默，接着才是Harold清了清喉咙：“’需要’通常不是我会用的词，”他说，声音听上去有点不舒服，还似乎有点尖。“这通电话并不是因为我们的工作而打的。”

“真的？”John慢慢地说，好奇心冒出了头。“发生什么事了，Finch。”

电话那头传来一声沉重的叹息，响起了Harold略微显得有些暴躁的声音。“我今天不太好，如果你愿意同我上床，我将非常感激。”

John的公寓钥匙一下子从他手里滑了下来，“什么？”John问道，开口才发觉语调要比他想的略微高了一点

就像刚才说的那样，脑海里的画面自动地浮现了出来，Harold，在图书馆里，那么恃才傲物，专横暴躁的人最后却乖顺地求着John操他，这事发生得超乎现实，就好像做了一场梦一样，而正是这个梦，自从那件事情发生之后，John可谓魂牵梦绕。

Harold那时候表现得很温柔，很亲密。但当他们穿好衣服，就对此事绝口不提了。John不得不假设这只不过是此生会出现的唯一一次意外事件。

他拾起钥匙，刻意保持着声音的平稳。“你在哪儿？”

“你没有义务必须要提供这样的服务。”Harold声音平静。“或者也许我应该说除非你真心想这样，最好别答应。”

Jon锁上门，捏紧钥匙直至指关节都发白了。“你在哪儿？”他重复了一遍，语速稍微慢了一点。

过了一会儿Harold给出了地址。“我五分钟之后到。”John说到。

身体里的一部分自己渴望确信Harold选择愿意同自己亲热，知道他也像自己一样想要渴望彼此，而另外一部分自己则专注在路上，别让自己发生任何小意外耽搁了。

~~

安全屋有一道密码门，Harold已经把密码发给了John，但当他进门的时候却没有看到Harold.

John锁了门，Harold的声音才从另外一个房间里传了出来。“在这儿。”

John走了过去，看到了房间的环境，停了下来，“你受伤了。”

“是什么让你觉得我受伤了？”Harold声音似乎有些怒气。他正躺一张六尺大床上，穿着宽松裤和一件似乎穿了很久的旧T恤。他捏了捏了自己的鼻梁。“不是新伤，如果你是指这个话。我曾经在一起意外之后经历过一系列的外科手术，除此之外，没有什么其他的好担忧的了。Reese先生，会挺过来的。”

刚想问Harold怎么才能帮他的那句就在John的舌头上吞回去了，显然他已经明白了。

毕竟，这也是为什么Harold叫他过来的原因。

John没再问问题了。他脱掉了自己的衣服，就好像Harold那天在图书管理要求他做的那样，爬上床，手探入Harold的宽松裤里。

Harold的阴茎半勃半软，黏糊糊的。John瞥见一旁放着一管润滑油。“我起先试着自己自己来。”Harold说，看上去沮丧要比尴尬多，“通常自慰十分有效，但今天我却怎么都够不到自己敏感点。”

John毫不犹豫地抽出身，低下头用嘴唇包住了它，润滑是水溶性的，几个大字就印在管子上，他刚才看见了。所以尝起来的味道也还行，有淡淡的甜味和化学合成的味道。他倒是更希望尝到Harold自身的味道，不过他也不是个挑剔的人。

Harold显得很惊愕，“哦，老天，我应该去洗个澡的。”

John想吻他，但最好别再嘴上还有润滑的时候，所以他只是附身亲了亲他的脸颊。“没事，躺好，我来就行。”他下床去浴室找了一条毛巾，在温水里浸湿。

John拿着毛巾擦拭着Harold的阴茎，它显得很满意地在他手里弹了弹，“唔……”Harold的眼睛半闭着。

“没事。”John着迷地低声喃喃，“就让我来做就行了。”

Harold闭着眼睛，但嘴角和眉毛都皱了起来，像是自己不太能容忍自己毫无自制力的模样。

John无声的笑了，滑了下去，再一次含住了Harold的阴茎。

上一次他舔了Harold的后穴，这着实刺激：Harold居然愿意让他这样舔自己的后穴，那个地方是如此的脆弱，如此的隐匿，John这次也一样能让Harold哼哼，为他打开身体。

而吸吮着Harold的阴茎和舔穴又那么点点相似，尤其是感受到Harold的身体因为这种刺激在他身下时而紧绷时而放松，阴茎在自己舌头下越发的坚硬时，尤其是感知到他的呼吸变得急促尖锐时，这些都让John感觉十分满足

过了一会儿，John的下巴有些酸了——更确切来说——是Harold的声音开始由愉悦转变为仿佛受挫的低吟，John起身，擦了擦下巴。“有什么你特别喜欢的方式吗？”

过了一会儿，Harold垂眼看他，粗粝了吸了一口气，“我旁边的抽屉里有些小道具。”

John打开抽屉，试着让自己别看上去显得过分兴高采烈，在心里却在高唱着：Harold隐秘的性爱小道具！抽屉里的东西其实并不多，还有一管润滑，一个尺寸中等的假阴茎，以及一个小小的振动棒。

要是让他来揣测的话，他会觉得Harold是那种喜欢真枪实弹胜过玩具的人，可是他既然已经要求用道具了，John就拿出来振动棒来，希冀自己能做好些。

显然这是个不错的选择，John先把它调到震动频率最低一档，抵着Harold的穴口，让Harold一边叹息一边放软身体，John给它涂上润滑油——试着还想找到什么保险套，但翻了一遍，其他抽屉里也没有。显然Harold对待自己的玩具也不是那么小谨慎，不过也理所当然的，他肯定不会同他人分享这些小道具。

John重新吞进Harold的阴茎，一面拿着小玩意慢慢地让Harold的穴口打开，弄得床单和Harold的大腿内侧到处都是湿漉漉的，要说Harold对此有什么不满意的，现在也含糊成了低低的呼吸声，他那老旧T恤的下摆柔软的扫在John的脸颊上，皮肤在他的触碰下发烫。

我会好好看顾你的，John想着，这念头在他脑海里荡漾起令人愉悦的感觉，让我来好好看顾你。

就这样过了一会儿，Harold显得乐在其中，John在下巴发酸时抬起身喘了一口气，接着用手替代着捋动他，用振动棒操弄他，他舔着Harold的乳头，隔着T恤轻轻咬它们，直到Harold扭动着身体想要逃开。

按摩棒进得更深了，Harold快要射了，John轻柔地舔着他阴茎的冠头，舔干净分泌而出的前液，Harold颤抖着无声地高潮，仿佛已经快要窒息，没什么进出气来制造哼唧的声音了。

看着Harold这样让John奇怪的感觉到一种满足感，哪怕自己的阴茎此时此刻还在充血胀大在裤子里想要释放，就好像他现在并没有因为想要高潮而发疼那样。如果Harold转过身就这么睡着，John觉得自己也会十分乐意注视着他的睡脸，看着他蹙着眉头在睡梦中呓语。

而Harold高潮过后做了几次深呼吸，“我恐怕不能胜任更多的运动了，或者任何其他活动也一样，现在我动弹不了，假如说我还能提供你些许回馈的话，你可以尽兴地按你喜欢的方式来。”他朝着John歪嘴笑了笑。“真的十分抱歉，我本应该在此之后弥补你一下的。”

John没费劲儿解释所谓弥补其实大可不必，他只是握住Harold的手，仔细观察他脸上是否有露出不适应的表情，然后拉着他的手圈住了自己的阴茎。

与其说是Harold给他手活，倒不是说是干巴巴的模拟性交而已，只是John一点都不在意，Harold试了试，只是虚软地抓握John的阴茎，但他的手逐渐松了下来，当John完事儿的时候已经发出了轻微的鼾声。

John射完后握着Harold的手好一会儿，他脑海里勾勒出自己把他的手舔干净的画面，然而最后还是拾起了地上的毛巾擦干净。

Harold的床铺很柔软，Harold本身又显得暖融融的，今天本应该是John放假的日子，但他没有睡着，确切来说，他其实只是放空了自己的大脑，似乎处于半梦半醒的状态。

而在这种状态中，Harold的声音清晰飘了进来，“谢谢你。”Harold说，“我本不应该让你再做这种事情的。”还有一句，“你知道你对我来说有多亲密吗？”

也许这是他做梦，最好也认为这是做梦吧，John不是很清楚这些话到底是自己的白日做梦还是真实发生了。

当他完全醒过来的时候，他发觉Harold的手搁在自己后背上，带来一点分量，而他的睡脸是这样的安详，脸上原本的痛苦已经消失了。这才是真实发生的。John想，也是他所求的一切了。

 

*TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harold不是个好看护，但John也不是个好病患，所以这也算是互相扯平了。

那天，Harold已经第五次明确地开口对John说：“Reese先生，你的手烧伤了，你需要好好处理一下。”

“我自有办法。”John这么回答，转过身背对Harold，“你是不是觉得很无聊，Harold，需要什么消遣一下吗？”

Harold眯起眼睛，“你觉得呢？”

一阵安静后，John再度开口，声音平滑得宛若丝绸，“你知道的，说的没错，的确有些事情我现在这情况干不了，所以你要帮忙吗？”

Harold脸红了红，强行压下了一丝内心浮起的慌张，着一定是John故意想要激他。于是他清了清喉咙。“我想……考虑到以前……发生的那些事，如果我能提供你某种帮助的话……也算是公平交易。”以前放生的那些事情自然而然指的就是John曾经在某些不可描述的方面帮助过他，从未从他这里索取过什么补偿，甚至在之后也从未提起过。

John没看向他，而Harold通过他绷紧的肩膀哈巨额到自己的话语似乎戳痛了他。过了一会儿John开口说话了，声音显得很压抑。“我没在寻求什么公平交易，Finch。”

“好吧，”Harold从没像今天这么鼓起勇气过。“那么，算是我十分渴望这样做，行吗?”

John转过身来，表情在冷漠和嘲讽之间摇摆不定，Harold知道，这不过是John掩饰自己内心恐慌所带上的面具罢了。“渴望?”

“你以为我只是因为找你比较方便才对你寻求……呃，帮助的吗？我可不会仅仅只是因为这样，就拿我们之间的关系冒险。”

John的嘴角在颤抖。“那你为什么要这么做呢?”

也许亲吻John，而不是直面回答他的问题是懦夫才会做的事情，然而，Harold还是选择亲吻这个选项。他把双手温柔地放在John肩膀上，比起直白地像是下达某种命令那样，选择了默默地把自己的内心希冀传递给他

突然，一个令人不安的想法出现在Harold脑海里:John很可能会把这些举措当成Harold的命令，不管它们发生的原因是出自什么。Harold退了开来。“我的愿望取决于你的愿望，”他说。“我只希望和你上床，如果你也——唔!”

John结结实实地吻了他整整一分钟，他的身体贴合在Harold身上，就好像他担心他们中的某个会突如其来分开似的。当他最终抽身离开时，脸上失落的表情与他近乎嘲讽的语气极不相称。“再说一遍上床这个词儿，Harold。我喜欢听你说下流话。”

Harold直视着她的眼睛:“如果时间和地点都允许的话，我着实十分着迷于让你操我这件事情，但现在，恐怕我们只能先满足于让我给你口交到射精为止了。”

John虚弱地呻吟了一声，贴近了一些，他的臀部紧贴着Harold的臀部，无论谁的渴望都昭然若是。“反过来，如果是我想给你口交呢？”

“我不明白为什么得反过来，”Harold说，“我们必须同时给对方口交可能还会遇到些并行性问题，但如果按照连续性来说，倒的确是行得通的。”

John把脸埋在Harold脖颈处。“老天，你谈话的方式简直要让我迷恋起电脑怪客的聊天方式了。”

“你是说我还没有让你迷恋上这种感觉？”Harold微笑起来。

John用肩膀抵着他，护着Harold朝安全屋的卧室大床走去。Harold坐上在床边，约翰跪倒在地上，手腕交叉背在身后，一副炫耀的样子。

“我不明白这怎么最终怎么会变成了迎合我的结果，”Harold轻声说，看着John用手蹭着大腿内侧，解开裤子上的扣子。

John说话呼出的热气透过一副暖和了Harold的皮肤，让他十分分心，以致几乎无法辨识John刚刚所说的话。“这绝对是满足我的需求，”John沙哑地说。

 

他几乎带着崇敬地慢慢地把Harold的阴茎含进嘴里，深到嘴唇碰到Harold的阴茎根部了，喉咙又紧又湿地包裹着阴茎，Harold尽全力才能勉强忍住，却还是忍不住叫了一声:“John。”声音带着喘息，尾音也拉高了。

John退了出来。“再叫一遍我的名字，”他说。瞳孔深沉。“就这么叫。”在Harold出声抱怨之前，他又吞进了Harold的阴茎。Harold当然满足他的要求，当然也不仅仅是因为John这样说才做的。他的手垂下来抚摸着John的头发。John在这呻吟的回荡中卖力吞吐着，Harold情不自禁地抓朱了他的头发，低声咒骂着射了出来。

 

“起来，”Harold说，还没等John喘口气或弄清方向。他拽着他的头发，坚持他站起来。

 

“给你小建议，如果你想让我挪个位置，扯头发可不是什么好办法。”John的声音听起来模模糊糊低低哑哑的，令Harold头皮一阵发麻。

 

“我会采纳这个建议的，但现在，你做的太棒了，导致我十分怀疑自己能否重现你对我做的这些，不过，我会尽我所能的。”听到这番赞美，John的脸在Harold掌心下涨得通红。他的阴茎已经又硬又热，顶端冒出了液体，显得湿漉漉的。Harold才没吸吮几口，John就喘不过气了，很快就射了出来。他只能勉强自己站着挪到床边，就立即倒在了Harold的身边。

Harold轻轻地抚摸着John头发。“你愿意和我一同睡吗?”Harold心跳因之前的事情而跳得很快，而说出这句话，他才意识到自己的呼吸急促，脸一定很红。

John稍稍偏过头，Harold看到他脸上怀疑的神色。“我已经和你睡了。”

Harold轻轻揪拉着John的头发，带着戏弄的神情。“我是说一起睡觉。”

 

“当然可以,Harold。我会口爆你，怎么会不愿意睡在你身边呢。”John翻了个身躺到Harold边上抱住他。

过了一会儿，Harold把枕头和John都安置得妥妥帖帖的，John的头正枕在他的胸前，胳膊像一条厚实毯子一样搭在自己腰上。Harold不会再问什么问题了，只是用抚摸着John的头发，直到他的手停止因舒服而起颤抖，呼吸也平稳下来，沉入梦乡。

 

*fin


End file.
